Bechloe: My girl
by ThePerfectDreamGirl
Summary: Beca is in her first year at Bardon, Chloe is in her last, apart they have nothing together they have it all. Aubrey is Jelous of their close relationship until she finds her own special somebody.
1. Room mates

Aubrey looked at me causually. I knew what she would ask next 'So what do you want to do after collage Chlo? We only have a few months now before we graduate.' Asked Aubrey. 'I guess, maybe um...' I didn't want to think about this considering that I didn't know what my life would be like without my special little Beca. I knew that as long as we were together she would stick by me, but when I left. She would be so vulnerable, so used to having me stood by her, but I wouldn't be there for her anymore. 'I don't know yet.' I said calmly. My cheeks suddenly flushed red. Aubrey looked irritated, 'Chloe you have feelings for Beca. Don't you.' I looked sheepishly at my feet and shuffled awkwardly. 'CHLOE BEALE. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND BECA MITCHELL.' Aubrey shouted. I had only heard her yell once and that was at Beca during one of their fights. I sighed and said in a voice hardly more than a whisper 'We are just very good freinds. Nothing more. Like we are Best friends. And please don't shout in future.' Aubrey sighed. She realised Aubrey hadn't ment to get angry and shout. She was just stressed about graduation, and this was making her extremely anxious.

Aubrey left but first told me 'Bella's rehersals 5:30 until 7:30. See you there.' I told her I would be and then sat down for physics revision. I got board of this rather quickly and sat down to watch a movie. At this point my phone started ringing. 'Hi, Chloe Beale...' I started. A excited voice rushed down the phone at me saying 'Hey Chloe it's me Beca, what time are rehersals tonight? When are we meeting up, is it straight after rehersals?' I smiled and Beca giggled at her sudden rush of nerves. It wasn't hard to tell the brunette had feelings for me 'Yes Becs it is straight after rehersals' I replied 'and bellas meeting is at 5:30 to 7:30' I finished. 'Okay see you later my ginger care bear, I am going to gatecrash at your place cause my room mate is anoying me.' then she hung-up.

Ten minutes later Beca arrived in my room. I was just finishing my dinner as she crashed in through the door. I could see she was annoyed but by the time she rearranged the furniture she looked a lot better. I smiled at her as she walked in and she smiled back. I loved that smile, mind you for me it was impossable not to love anything about that face. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. 'So what movie ya watching.' I knew she would have to ask at some point, I pointed at the screen of the tv, showing her the title of the movie... It was part of my favourite series, Harry Potter. I knew she hated those movies so stoped the movie. 'What do you want to do Beca? I could help you with your studies.' I said feeling foolish as the words fell from my mouth. 'Actually. I braught my laptop with me, I wanted to show you my new track mixes I made, then make some more. You inspire me you know Chlo.' I smiled. I could waste hours with that girl. By our own bad time keeping, mainly my fault, we left me and Aubrey's room, me locking the door on our way out. We went the long way round via Beca's room talking as we did dropped her laptop on her bed and we left again.


	2. Rehearsals

**Hi everybody, thanks for reading. I'm sorry about that first chapter, it was my first part of a fanfiction I have ever written. Please follow and review so I know what you think maybe tell me what you think could happen next, as I am going to try and update every week or so.**

Aubrey was pulling a highly unimpressed face as me and Beca walked into the room where the Bella's rehersed. I wasn't worried. We had been 5 minutes late. 'Beca, Chloe.' she said as we arrived. 'Aubrey.' we both said at once. I looked round at Beca and smiled. 'See me at the end.' Aubrey replied.

Fortunately me and Beca were stood next to each other in our placement for the part of our act we spent most time rehearsing. Beca didn't look anxious in the slightest. I didn't feel worried... It was just Aubrey after all, what was the worst she could do. Okay maybe I shouldn't have thought about that... She clearly didn't worry about me and Beca to much anyway as Aubrey even asked me to help Beca with the choreography because Beca kept getting it wrong. I knew that Beca enjoyed that private bit of work together. To be honest so did I. I wrapped my arms around her and held her wrists g uiding them around the choreography gentally. Beca's face said it all, that smile was so keen and willing, I could tell that she really felt for me, more than she really knew. It was going to talk more than Aubrey to drag us apart.

By the end of rehersals we had got that part of the choreography sorted. Aubrey called me and Beca over as Beca tried to sneak out of the room, by hiding behind Stacie, that didn't get her very far. 'Why were you so late today?' she asked as I was trying not to laugh at Aubreys ridiculous face. 'Oh umm... Beca didn't know that we had rehersals so I agreed to go to her room to collect her, but she had to get ready so I agreed to wait and...' I said feeling rather proud of my little lies, I wasn't an overly good lier at the best of time and usually bowed under pressure when I was lieing infrount of Aubrey. Aubrey's face clearly said that she didn't quite believe me. 'Beca is this true?' she asked. She knew Beca was hopeless at lieing to her (more so than I was usually) and would give it away. I glanced hopefully at Beca. 'Yes Aubrey it is. I honestly didn't know when rehersals were and this caused me and Chloe to be late.' I smiled at Beca, and she smiled back. Aubrey was clearly not impressed with my behaviour. 'I let you two go this time as I have somewhere to be but next time I won't let you go so easily. I looked at the blonde as she picked up her bag and strode meaningfully towards to door. 'Well are you two coming or are you staying in here?' Aubrey asked. Me and Beca took that moment as a good point to pick up our stuff and leave. 'Now don't be late next time you two.'


	3. Evenings together

**Hey, I'm back with Chapter 3. Sorry about the delay I was away on a suprise holiday, but I'm home now.  
** **Replies to reveiws: Guest (please get an account) I'm aware my grammer is bad. Guest 2 (again please get an account) No the special somebody won't be Jesse, I'm not going to give too much info as it will ruin the later parts of the story. Lea (if you could get an account it would be perfect but your fine your way) I have an into the woods fanfiction up now. Check it out.**

Slowly me and Beca left and walked down to her room. We had concluded that my room was unsafe, due to wild Aubrey's. We mainly just messed around on computer games. When Beca's room mate got back though I decided it was time to leave, but the thought of facing Aubrey was quite terrifying, and I could see that Beca wanted me to stay. It didn't take me long to remember that Aubrey wasn't going to be in, she was meeting with another student on her physics course and that me and Beca could be alone together.  
'Ummm... Beca. Would you like to walk back to my room with me. Bree isn't in and I want to have company.' I said to her and I felt my cheeks burn as the flushed a deep pink. 'I'd love to. My cheeky little chloe bear.' She replied.

Me and Beca walked slowly across the grounds of Barden as we took the long route to me and Aubury's room. As we walked Beca started singing.  
 _'I got my ticket for the long way round,_  
 _Two bottle of whiskey for the way,'_  
At this point I decided to join in.  
 _'And I sure would like some sweet company,_  
 _And I'm leaving tomorrow what'd ya say,_  
 _When I'm gone,_  
 _When I'm goonee,_  
 _Your gonna miss me when I'm gone,_  
 _Your gonna miss me by my hair your Gonna miss me everywhere oh,_  
 _Your gonna miss me when I'm gone.'_  
Then we grinned at each other. It was sometimes so hard to believe that only one year ago I didn't know this girl.

As we walked up the stairs and I carefully unlocked the door of me and Bree's flat and signalled to Beca to wait. The room was Aubrey free, I waved at her and she followed me in. I sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to me Beca sat on the seat, I put on the TV on as background sound that Bree would be able to use to identify somebody was in. Pretty soon Beca got shuffly. She stood up 'Beca. Come sit back down.' I said tapping to seat next to me again. She ignored my tapping this time and sat down on my lap. She grabbed onto my left hand and guided my arm over her shoulder, then she did the same with my right arm, instinctively I held my hands together and she then gripped onto my wrists lightly. 'Chloe Beale, you are the best woman and girlfriend ever.' We stayed like that until the end of the TV program, which was about a 45 minutes. Then she guided my hands back over her shoulder. 'Beca don't leave me yet.' I said she smiled hoped off my lap.

'Sit with your legs out, like my teddy. No, no, no, across the length of the Sofa.' I eventually got my self sat on the sofa how she showed me and she sat on my lap facing me and moved towards me. She kissed my cheek, then she moved away again awkwardly. 'No, don't worry.' I said she moved back towards me. With her legs around my waist she put her hand on top of mine. I leant in and my forhead touched hers. 'Beca Mitchell, I love you more than anything in the world. You are what I live for, I graduate in 3 months though. What will I do without you Becs?'

Before I knew what was happening her lips were up against mine. We kissed lightly and slowly it became harder and harder until Beca had me pinned down and was kissing me. I faintly heard the sound of a door being unlocked and my eyes widened...

'CHLOE BEALE.' Suddenly somebody was grabbing onto the back of my hair. There was a sharp tug. I gentally pushed Beca off of me and looked up. Aubrey was holding my hair shocked.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review, what do you think is going to happen next?**  
 **Lea. ;)**


End file.
